


Pokemon World

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe- Pokemon, Female Sam Wilson, Female Tony Stark, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve's new to the world of Pokemon! He meets Samantha Wilson and James "Bucky" Barnes. Along with Toni Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Peter Parker, Shuri, Bruce Banner, and Thor. Join these friends as they fight the most Powerful Pokemon Trainer, Loki. They will meet new friends along the way, and have to fight others to get through.





	Pokemon World

Samantha Wilson looked at the Eevee she was about to catch. Her friend, James stood behind her in awe.  
"C'mon, c'mon!"  
"Shh!"  
She tossed the pokeball, and successfully caught Eevee.  
"Yes!" She exclaimed. She placed the ball in her bag when a boy ran towards the two.  
"Wild Pikachu! Wild Pikachu!" He exclaimed.  
They saw a tiny level two Pikachu chasing him, yelling "Pika! Pika! Pika!" He tripped and started to back up, when James tossed a ball and caught him.  
"Finally! A Pikachu!" He looked over at the boy. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked scared as he walked up to him.  
"Hey there, my name's James, but my friends call me Bucky."  
"S-Steve Rogers." He looked over at Sam. "A-And you?"  
She looked at him. "Hm? Oh Samantha Wilson, but people call me Sam. I can tell you're new."  
"H-How?"  
"Well for starters, you were running from a level two Pikachu." She explained. "And you have that look in your eyes. I know that look. I once had it. Now I have a look of confidence, and four Pokemon!"  
"What level are you, Steve" Bucky asked.  
"L-Level two."  
"So you're new to the world of Pokemon! Well you shouldn't be in this area."  
"Why not?"  
"'Cause of the trainers that are here."  
"What do you mean?"  
At that exact moment, a Charizard jumped out of a bush, attacking Steve.  
"C'mon Nat, he's a level two trainer." Bucky said to the girl behind the bush. She came and it was a girl with fire red hair, and wearing mostly a dark blue.  
"Charizard, retreat." She told the fire dragon. He hopped back and Steve was covered in burns.  
"Oh my god!" He said looking at the adorable dragon.  
"Hey there, I'm Nat. What's your name, newbie?"  
"S-Steve Rogers, ma'am."  
"Nice to meet you Steve. For a while, Ima call you newbie. Then I'll switch it."  
"O..kay?"  
"She comes up with names for everyone." Bucky told him.  
"Hey has he met Toni and the Crew?" She asked them.  
"No he hasn't, has he?" Sam said.  
"Let's head to the gym." Bucky told them.  
They were about to leave when Steve asked, "Wait what's the gym?"  
"That's the place where trainers go so they can heal their pokemon and sometimes they train there." Natasha explained.  
"Oh."  
As they walked to the gym, they ran into a Timburr.  
"Alright C, where are you?" Sam asked.  
A boy came out from a different battle.  
"I am C. Who is this?" He asked pointing at Steve.  
"This is Steve Rogers, boy we met while catching a wild Eevee." Bucky said.  
"Clint Barton." He said extending out a hand and Steve shook it.  
The friends came across a wild Gengar. He looked at all of them, mischief in his eyes.  
"Go Eevee!" Sam yelled as his Eevee was sent out and attacked the pokemon. She came out victorious.  
"Yes!" She let Eevee follow her. When they got to the gym, they saw a bunch of people battling, talking and healing.  
"Steve, welcome to the Crew." Bucky told him.


End file.
